Network systems generally bind servers and other network units together into management groups. The binding can be performed by entering unit identification and access information into a management application for each system being added to the management group, for example, by username and password. The information is usually included on a sticker on each unit. Alternatively, system security may be bypassed for the network system, for example, by changing the security model to ‘off’ on the management processor. Another alternative, with system security bypassed, is to allow a preboot execution environment (PXE) to boot a network image to automatically add the system into a group based on a connected network segment.